chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Volkoff
"Chuck vs. the First Bank of Evil" |actor = Lauren Cohan |status = Alive |seasons = Season 4 }} Vivian McArthur Volkoff is the daughter of international arms dealer, Alexei Volkoff. She is portrayed by Lauren Cohan of ''Supernatural'' fame. She is a heiress that studied at the London School of Economics. First appeared in the Season Four episode, . Pre-Series Vivian was an unseen character and even completely unmentioned. She was kept a secret from her father's organization. Only select few people at Volkoff Industries seem to know of her, as it had led Boris Kaminsky to her in the first place. She expresses that her father has never been there for her. Volkoff meet with her once every decade, seeing her for only ten minutes. She also reveals that her father lied to her for her whole life, believing him to be an oil company executive. Unbeknownst to her, Volkoff had been grooming her whole life into becoming his successor in running his organization. She became a marksman and mastered black belt, all at a very early age. When she graduated from Oxford, she became fluent in five languages. Series Development In , operative Boris Kaminsky from the ceased Volkoff Industries searches for a key that would grant him power over the organization. Upon killing all of Volkoff's lieutenants, he finds his way to a woman named Vivian McArthur, as she has been revealed to have the key. Boris and several other former Volkoff Industries operatives attempt to catch her to find the key, however, Team Bartowski was there to arrest her for associating with Alexei Volkoff (Timothy Dalton). She reveals to them that she is his daughter, and has no knowledge of her father's occupation prior to the team finding her. Father's Account When Chuck, Sarah and Casey help her bait Boris out so she could find out more about the key, Boris holds her at gunpoint when the team are distracted somewhere else. He shows to her that her father had been grooming her into being his successor, but she is nothing more than a weak indecisive girl. This provokes her into pulling out a shotgun she hid on the horse, where she then kills Boris at point-blank range. The team comfort her through her first kill, as it was purely self defense. Sarah returns Vivian's necklace after previously disguising as her. Vivian looks sharply onto her necklace and suspects it as the key, however she keeps it a secret from Team Bartowski. Afterward, she is seen visiting the sealed up Volkoff Industries Headquarters, in her father's office. She places the locket into a part of Volkoff's desk, which unlocks a secret part of his office, revealing a bank account card. Discovering her father's bank account, her father's lawyer Mr. Riley (Ray Wise) visits her in the office and tells her to accept the position as Volkoff's successor. She refuses the power, and knocks the man unconscious after he threatens her to rethink her decision. She seeks help from Team Bartowski regarding this. Beckman identifies the bank account card as an account number from the First Bank of Macau; a notorious criminal funding bank. With the help of Vivian, the team are able to infiltrate the bank for the first time in CIA history. She makes her way through the bank's vault, and accesses her father's deposit. The deposit revealed nothing more than various newspaper headlines of her achievements and childhood photos. Chuck however flashed on a server located somewhere else in the bank, therefore they had to return to the bank later onwards after already leaving. Vivian has Chuck promise her that she gets to meet with her father in prison, only if she helps the CIA bring down the First Bank of Macau's servers. She agrees and they return to the bank. Chuck and Sarah create a distraction at the lobby, pretending to be bank robbers in order for Vivian to successfully hack through the bank's servers. Just as she is ready to leave the vault, Mr. Riley returns. He convinces her to stop helping the CIA, as Chuck was the one who imprisoned her father. She argues against this, being that father is a criminal. Riley simply tells her that they are only using their own connections to get her to help them. And that they would never really let her meet with her father in prison. Before he leaves, he gives her his calling card and returns her necklace. She then goes back to the lobby of the bank and leaves with the team. After finishing the mission, Beckman goes against her promise, and refuses to let Vivian see her father as the risks are far too great. A devastated Chuck tries to tell Vivian that he did his best to help her, but she had expected this and simply thanks him for his honesty. Later onwards, Chuck tries to contact her to tell her that he will still try to help her, but she refuses to answer his call. She is seen in a car siting beside Riley, before she tells him that she is ready to look into her father's secrets. Revenge Vivian began to plot her revenge against Chuck in the episode , for arresting her father and for not keeping his word in letting her visit him in prison. She hired Damien (Mousa Kraish) to assassinate Chuck at Castle. Damien was later arrested after having been shot in the arm by Bentley. Although it is not confirmed, Vivian may have found out that Chuck is the Intersect. Bentley has full control over Orion's Laptop, where she monitors Ellie trying to uncover how the Intersect really works. Vivian's hired killer Damien was sent to Castle as a human Intersect candidate, which is the first indication that she may know of Chuck's Intersect. At the end of the episode after Bentley's NCS Intersect room is destroyed, the laptop is seen scanning for Ellie's presence, before initiating several "Agent X" files. Relationships Vivian and her father Alexei Volkoff, were not very close despite the fact that he paid for her housing and education. She even at one point states that she saw him only once a year and the longest conversation they had was ten minutes. She also first seemed to get along well with Chuck and perhaps could have been friends. They made a connection over the absence of their fathers, however Chuck promised her she would get to see her father. He eventually failed to keep this promise as General Beckman restricts her from seeing her father. Misunderstanding this for betrayal, Chuck is now her nemesis. Category:Characters Category:Season Four Recurring Characters